The present invention relates to an axle having a hollow section, and more particularly to a method of forming a complete axle from a singular tubular member.
Front axles are typically constructed from a forged I-beam, which is suitable for bending loads but typically not ideal for torsional and other loads. Tailoring of the I-beam to a desired application is typically limited to varying the overall beam size and flange thickness. Variation of the flanged thickness relative to the inter-flange section along a single member is complicated and may provide only limited weight and strength versatility. Hollow tubular members have also been used to lighten axle assemblies and improve torsional loading characteristics. Typically, rectangular or cylindrical tube sections are welded to other preformed axle portions such as goose necks. Goose necks receive king pins to provide the pivotal attachment for steering knuckles, which support the vehicle wheels. Disadvantageously, this sectional component approach is expensive, may be difficult to control and typically results in a relatively heavy axle assembly.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a versatile method of forming a lightweight axle assembly having a hollow section without the necessity of welding multiple axle segments together.